bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Haunted Adventure
Plot When their car broke down, the guppies discover a haunted house and they have to help Count Gilula solve the mystery of the strange sounds. Trivia Transcript (The episode starts off with Deema, Nonny and Goby playing a game of cards, while Molly played fetch with their class pet, Bubble Puppy, But her game didn't last long when Gil arrived with a bouquet of flowers.) * Gil: "Hi Molly!" * Molly: "Hi Gilly! Whatcha' got there." * Gil: "Didn't I told you and your friends yesterday. Today, we're planning a surprise for Oona. All I have to do now is to ask her, I sure hope she says yes." * Oona: "Hi everybody!" (Oona swam in the classroom.) * All: "Hi Oona. Hello." (Gil shows Oona the flowers.) * Oona: "Flowers for me. Oh, Gil, how could I ever thank you." * Gil: "You're welcome. Uh, Oona. I have something important I want to say to you." * Oona: "Okay." * Gil: (Gulps)"Will you...Uh..." * Oona: "Yes, Gil." * Gil: "Will you..." * Bubble Puppy: (Barks). * Gil: "C'mon Guys! Let's go outside." * Oona: "Oh Boy!" (Molly, Nonny, Goby and Deema follow Gil and Oona outside. Song: The More We Get Together.) * (Song ends.) * All: (Laughing). * Molly: "Everyone, in the car. Let's Go!" (The guppies piled in the car.) * Oona: "Aww, Gil." * Deema: "What a perfect day for a picnic." (But while they drive, the wind began to blow and dark clouds hide the sun.) * Gil: "Looks like this day isn't perfect after all." * Goby: "Uh Oh. Look up there." * Nonny: (Gasps)"It looks like a storm is coming." * Molly: "Quick, we have to get home before it rains." (They started to drive home, until they hear crashing.) * All: (Gasping). (They notice a falling tree in the middle of the path.) * Deema: "Oh no. A tree is in our way." * Gil: "Looks like we have to go another way." (They drive down a path through a dark forest, with spooky trees.) *Deema: "I don't think we've ever been down this road before." (Suddenly, the car's engine blew.) *Molly: "Uh Gilly. Did you forget to tell Mr and Mrs Grouper about the car." *Gil: (Giggles)"Silly me. I forgot to ask them in the first place." (Suddenly, the car gets two flat tires.) *All: (Gasping). *Nonny: "I think we have a problem. We've got two flat tires in one day." *Molly: "Oh no. What could be worst than that." (Suddenly, it starts to rain.) *Deema: "Does this answer your question." (The guppies got out. Then, Bubble Puppy spots something, it turned out to be a haunted castle.) *Gil: "Great Idea, Boy. Maybe someone in that castle can let us stay in til' the rain stops. C'mon." (The Guppies swam to the castle.) *Molly: "I guess we should(Gulps)Go in, I guess." (The Guppies and their puppy swim inside.) *Molly: "Hello!" (Suddenly, the door closed by itself.) *All: (Screaming). *Gil: "Who's there." (Then, they saw a vampire Guppy that almost looks like Gil.) *Molly: "Hey look. That vampire guppy almost looks just like you, Gilly." *Goby: "Um. Hi." *Count Gilula: "Oh Boy. Visitors! Excellent!" (Song: Welcome Song.) * (Song ends.) *Count Gilula: "I am Count Gilul!" *Gil: "Hi Count Gilula. I'm Gil." *Oona: "I'm Oona." *Molly: "This is Deema, Goby, Nonny, Bubble Puppy and I'm Molly. We really need help. Our car broke down. Will you help us." *Count Gilula: "Of course I will. With some help from Dr Grouper-stein and his assistant Igor." (Two figures who almost look like Mr Grouper and Nonny came downstairs.) *Dr Grouper-stein: "Good evening." *Igor: "Welcome to Count Gilula's castle." *Nonny: "He almost looks just like me. Well. It's true." (Suddenly, they hear clanging.) *All: (Gasping). *Molly: "What was that?" *Count Gilula: "I don't know. I keep hearing these strange noises." (A raindrop falls on him.) *Count Gilula: "Yikes. And it's making me batty." *Deema: "It's just a raindrop. What are the odds." *Oona: "Count Gilula. Is everything alright?" *Count Gilula: "I think my castle might be(Gulps)Haunted." *Dr Grouper-Stein: "Haunted?! Really." (The clanging noise was heard again.) *Count Gilula: "See what I mean." *Nonny: "Um, Count Gilula. Since you're helping us fix our car, why don't we help you figure out the strange sounds." *Molly: "Yeah. We can help each other through this." *Count Gilula: "That would be wonderful." *Gil: "We know it will. We love helping others out. It's what we do. That's us." *Count Gilula: "Excellent." *Molly: "Then, what are waiting for." *Deema: "Let's figure out those strange sounds. But first, I'll be right back." (Deema raced off. She was back wearing her Amazing Deema uniform.) *Deema: "I am the terror that flaps in the night. I am the raindrop on the puddle of justice. I am the Amazing Deema." *Oona: "That's her alter-ego." *Molly: "Okay. Now that we're all geared up and ready. Let's figure out what's making those strange sounds in Count Gilula's castle." (The clanging noise was heard once again.) *Count Gilula: "Bat-Wings! The strange sounds must be close by." *Deema: "But where is it coming from." *Bubble Puppy: (Barks). *Nonny: "Uh Guys. I think Bubble Puppy's on to something." * Category:Episodes Category:Spooky episodes Category:Hallooween episodes Category:Halloween Episodes